


let me show you everything i know

by yeolocity



Series: taeyong’s hot dad summer [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Cockwarming, Dilf!Johnny, I'm not going to tag everything bc i don't wanna spoil, Kink Negotiation, Light Angst, Light Somnophilia, M/M, but the light somno and cockwarming are the hardest kinks ur gonna find here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 08:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolocity/pseuds/yeolocity
Summary: not justhere, eating pancakes with johnny—with the so-thought completely out of his league, unobtainablemr. seo—buthere, in johnny’s house, wearing johnny’s shirt, imprints of johnny’s teeth on his neck, aching between his thighs from johnny’s cock. it’s fucking—unimaginable, and taeyong can’t believe his idiotic (but maybe not so much so) idea to drunkenly make out with his best friend’s dad would actually turn out like this.





	let me show you everything i know

**Author's Note:**

> y'all already know what this is

☆★☆

taeyong wakes up in a bedroom that’s not his own, tangled in unfamiliar sheets, pressed against a familiar naked chest, pleasantly warm.

the air conditioner buzzes in the background, a hum of white noise that taeyong times with his own breathing, slow and soft and easy.

his body aches, sore in a way he can’t quite describe, an underlying thrum of pain deep in his muscles, but the strain is welcomed, pleasant, and taeyong lets it into his veins, a steady, constant drip.

the sun shines through the gap in the curtains, and taeyong watches the way the tiny dust motes in the air dance around each other. it’s morning, saccharine and undisturbed, and taeyong fears movement would do nothing but break the spell.

lips caress the back of taeyong’s neck and taeyong lets his head fall, a shaky breath parting his lips. “taeyong,” johnny murmurs, sucking a mark into taeyong’s cream- smooth skin.

“johnny,” taeyong echoes, the name still feeling a bit foreign on his tongue despite how loudly he was shouting it only a few short hours ago.

“what time is it?” johnny asks, voice gruff with sleep.

“little after nine,” taeyong says, glancing at the clock on the bedside table.

“mmm,” johnny hums, dragging his lips upwards to

mouth wetly at the hollow behind taeyong’s ear. “plenty of time for me to keep you in bed still.”

taeyong rolls, turning in johnny’s arms until they’re face to face. “is that your plan?” he asks, “just gonna keep me here all day?”

johnny huffs a laugh, cracking one eye open, still puffy with sleep. he’s so handsome it makes taeyong’s mouth dry. “would you have a problem with that?” he asks.

“absolutely not,” taeyong says.

johnny winds a hand into taeyong’s sleep ruffled hair, pulling him down for a kiss. he licks into taeyong’s mouth and taeyong wonders how fucked up he is that even johnny’s morning breath tastes good to him.

taeyong squirms, pressing himself into johnny’s chest, thrusting his half hard cock into johnny’s belly.

“already?” johnny snickers. “didn’t you get enough of my cock last night?” 

“never,” taeyong admits, honest.

johnny pulls taeyong into another searing kiss, hands drifting over taeyong’s body. taeyong opens for him, sweet and easy, drawing him inside.

last night, taeyong slept in nothing but one of johnny’s large, oversized button down shirts, and in proper correlation with the tease taeyong is, he only did up two of the buttons, showing off his soft belly and thighs. so, when johnny dips his hand between their bodies, he reaches taeyong’s naked skin almost immediately. 

“can’t get over how fucking sexy you look in my shirt, baby,” johnny murmurs, dragging his hand up taeyong’s thigh, cupping taeyong’s cock, already hard and leaking a little at the tip. taeyong whimpers, grinding against johnny’s palm.

“mmm, daddy,” taeyong says, giggling a little when johnny glares at him, groaning low in his throat.

“you’re gonna kill me with that, taeyong,” johnny says, pulling his hand away from taeyong’s need just long enough to grab the bottle of lube laying on the nightstand.

johnny fucks taeyong slow and sweet, one hand in his hair and the other at his throat. taeyong whines for it, his own cock ruddy and untouched, laying against his belly. he comes when johnny does, riding the waves of  pleasure together, basking in the easy glow of the morning while they come down from their highs.

the bed dips when johnny rolls out of their nest of blankets, perched on the edge of the mattress. taeyong stares at his back, tanned and muscled, red lines marring the skin, trails in the perfect shape of taeyong’s fingernails.

taeyong shivers as he remembers the way johnny fucked him last night before they went to bed, folded taeyong’s legs up to his ears and railed his ass like it was the last time he was ever going to be able to. taeyong had come three times, twice pathetically untouched, the third with johnny’s mouth over his hole, sucking his own release out from inside of him.

taeyong squirms, pulling his legs up to his chest, toes curling as his knees knock together. he feels johnny’s come start to leak down the curve of his ass; he lets out a whiny huff of breath and reaches down, rubbing over his hole, strings of johnny’s come sticking his fingers together.

the slick noises catch johnny’s attention and he turns back to taeyong, eyes going dark as he watches taeyong touch himself.

“taeyong,” he says, voice low. taeyong sucks his bottom lip between his teeth, eyes flicking from johnny’s face to his chest, still covered in half dried streaks of taeyong’s come, to his cock, and back again. johnny follows taeyong’s gaze, and he rolls his eyes, a small, humored smile on his face. “you’re a menace, you know that?”

taeyong pouts. “i can’t help it,” he says. “i’ve wanted you to fuck me for so long, and now that i’ve had your cock, i just can’t get enough of it.”

“well, you’re gonna have to wait, babydoll,” johnny says. taeyong flushes at the nickname. johnny leans in, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of taeyong’s mouth, lips brushing taeyong’s when he says, “gotta remember daddy’s older than you. he needs a little more time to recover than you do.”

johnny grins as he pulls away, thumbing affectionately over taeyong’s chin. “c’mon,” he says, getting to his feet and holding a hand out. “take a quick shower with me, then i’ll make us some breakfast.”

johnny runs the shower hot, taeyong’s skin pinking at the temperature and the way johnny looks under the spray, silver streaked hair pushed back off his forehead, the muscles in his back shifting as he turns to reach for the shampoo, pumping some into his hands. he washes taeyong’s hair, standing behind taeyong with the entirety of his broad body pressed against taeyong’s as he rubs his fingers against taeyong’s scalp. 

taeyong makes a low, pleasured sound, tingles running down his spine. “feels good?” johnny asks, lips brushing taeyong’s ear, voice low.

“mmm,” taeyong hums, pressing his head into johnny’s hands.

taeyong returns the favor after johnny’s washed the shampoo out and run conditioner through taeyong’s ends, spending the majority of the time he’s supposed to be washing johnny’s hair just staring at the trails the suds make as they trail down johnny’s back before getting washed away by the spray of water. 

two fluffy towels wait for them when they step out of the shower. johnny rubs the towel over his hair for a minute before he tucks it around his waist, and taeyong follows suit.

taeyong dresses in another one of johnny’s shirts, a large, worn, vintage ac/dc tee, slipping on the briefs he’d worn the day before. johnny watches him as he dresses, eyes dark.

“you should probably run home later today and bring over some clothes,” johnny says, dropping his towel and slipping on a pair of soft cotton sweatpants.

taeyong licks his lips, not even trying to be subtle about the way he’s staring at johnny’s dick print through his pants. “what, you don’t like me wearing your clothes, or something?” he teases.

johnny rolls his eyes. “i like it  _ too  _ much, i’d say,” he replies. “and as much as i enjoy it, i have things i need to try to get done this week, and i can’t do that if i’m spending all of my free time with you sitting on my cock.”

taeyong flushes, sucking his lower lip between his teeth and letting it bounce back out. “i’m sure you could do lots of things with me sitting on your cock.”

johnny laughs, airy and loose. “duly noted,” he says. 

they make their way out of johnny’s bedroom and into the kitchen. taeyong slides into a chair and johnny opens one of the cupboards under the counter, pulling out a griddle and a large mixing bowl.

johnny whips up some pancake batter from scratch while the griddle heats, and taeyong watches him cook with an avid fascination. 

the pancakes get stacked onto a plate when they’re done, johnny dropping onto the kitchen table and grabbing two more smaller plates, placing one in front of taeyong and handing him a fork. he grabs the syrup from the cabinet and then finally sits down across from taeyong.

they eat in companionable silence, glancing up at each other every so often, and taeyong finds himself wondering—not for the first time—how the fuck he actually managed to get here.

not just  _ here,  _ eating pancakes with johnny—with the so-thought completely out of his league, unobtainable  _ mr. seo— _ but  _ here,  _ in johnny’s house, wearing johnny’s shirt, imprints of johnny’s teeth on his neck, aching between his thighs from johnny’s cock. it’s fucking—unimaginable, and taeyong can’t believe his idiotic (but maybe not so much so) idea to drunkenly make out with his best friend’s dad would actually turn out like this.

“what are you thinking about?” johnny asks, startling taeyong out of his revere. 

taeyong licks his lips, tasting sticky sweetness. “not much, really,” he half-lies. “just uh, about u-us? um.”

johnny sets his fork down on his plate, watching taeyong with an expression that taeyong can’t quite place. he smiles, a small quirk of his lips. “don’t overthink it,” he says. “we’re here, let’s just enjoy each other for now, yeah?” johnny’s grin widens, and his pupils dilate.

taeyong shivers. “‘kay,” he says, toes curling against the floor tiles.

they finish breakfast, taeyong on edge for the rest of the time they spend at the table. johnny’s foot has been steadily climbing up taeyong’s leg for the past ten minutes, pressing into his calf, then his knee, then up to his thigh, dangerously close to where taeyong’s gone half hard again, the anticipation making him needy. “johnny,” he murmurs, looking up at johnny from under his lashes.

suddenly johnny’s foot drops off of taeyong’s lap, and he stands up, grabbing his and taeyong’s plates and walking them over to the sink, turning on the tap to rinse them before placing them in the dishwasher. “why don’t you run home really quick and grab some clothes, and i’ll make us some frozen margaritas? it’s supposed to be ninety-five today—we should spend the day in the pool again.”

taeyong blinks, brain spinning from the whiplash. “o-okay,” he says, getting to his feet, only to remember that all he’s currently dressed in is johnny’s tee shirt and his own boxer briefs. “can i borrow some pants?”

five minutes and a pair of johnny’s too-big nike shorts later finds taeyong back in his own house, still sweltering, and taeyong sweats as he climbs the stairs up into his bedroom.

he grabs one of his old soccer bags and heads over to his closet, grabbing the first few clean shirts and shorts he sees and stuffing them into his bag. he wanders over to his dresser next, throwing a few pairs of boxers into the bag as well, and as he’s going to shut the drawer, something catches his attention. 

tucked in the corner of the drawer is a pair of swim shorts, bright pink and floral. taeyong swallows, grabbing them and holding them up in front of himself so he can look them over.

he remembers them - a pair of tiny swim shorts that yuta convinced him to buy for their spring break trip to miami, trying to get taeyong laid by some random beach twink because he thought taeyong was sexually stunted, or something. taeyong had packed them but never ended up wearing them—the tags are still on, and everything.

_ god,  _ they’re—they’re  _ tiny,  _ cut high like a pair of briefs, and taeyong knows if he puts them on, they’ll ride up and show off the swell of his ass, cheeks peeking out just enough to tease.

taeyong sucks his bottom lip between his teeth, contemplating. the tease is what he wants, isn’t it? he  _ wants  _ to be a tease. he  _ wants  _ johnny to look at him and get hard. he  _ wants  _ to make johnny want to fuck him, bend him over and give it to him, screw him deep and dirty till he’s begging for it.

_ fuck it,  _ taeyong thinks, dropping his bag on the ground and shucking his shorts and underwear down his legs. 

he yanks the tag off the swim shorts and slides them up his legs, settling them over his hips. he pads over to the mirror he has hanging on the back of his door, lifting his shirt so he can see how the swimmers look on him.

they’re tight, almost obscenely so, but he can’t deny the way the color compliments his skin tone, and when he twists to look at himself from behind, even he flushes at the way they make his ass look.

before he has too much time to think it over and lose his nerve, he quickly pulls his shorts on and grabs his bag, skipping out of his room and down the stairs, out of his house and back over to mr. seo’s.

johnny’s already floating in the pool when taeyong walks out the back door to the patio, a margarita in his hand, raybans on and radio blasting american top 40. 

“hey,” he says when he sees taeyong. “you get everything you needed?”

“yeah,” taeyong says, wandering over to the other lounge chair where johnny set out a towel for him, another margarita waiting on the table, and taeyong’s usual float at the edge of the pool deck. taeyong drops his bag on the ground next to the lounge chair.

“come float with me then,” johnny says, taking a long sip of his drink. taeyong turns, can feel johnny watching him behind the shade of his glasses, and before taeyong can overthink it, he shucks his shirt off, tossing it onto the lounge chair before he yanks his shorts down and off, too.

taeyong turns back around to look at johnny again, arms crossed over his chest, unsure what to do with himself while johnny stares, lips parted and straw held halfway to his mouth.

“taeyong,” he says, low and dangerous. “what are you wearing, baby?”

taeyong flushes, toes curling against the concrete of the patio. “d’you like them?”

“turn around for me,” johnny murmurs. his gaze burns, even from behind the sunglasses.

taeyong licks his dry lips and does as he’s told, turning around so johnny can see him from the back. johnny groans lowly, and when taeyong turns his head to peek over his shoulder, johnny’s paddling one handed over to the ladder at the pool’s edge, setting his margarita down onto the concrete before sliding off his float and climbing out of the water.

breath held, taeyong stands still as johnny comes up from behind him, moving slowly, almost predatory. “taeyong,” he says, pressing up against taeyong’s back, “are you trying to get a rise out of me?”

“is it working?” taeyong asks, letting out a breathy whimper when johnny reaches down and palms his ass, yanking the fabric of his swim shorts up and out of the way so he has unbridled access to taeyong’s skin. 

“look at you,” johnny murmurs, “coming over here dressed like that. ‘s like you’re  _ asking  _ for me to take advantage of you.”

johnny mouths wetly at taeyong’s neck, and taeyong tilts his head to the side to give johnny more access. “‘s what i want,” he says. “i want you to take advantage of me. i want you to use me, please.”

johnny groans, presses one last kiss just under taeyong’s ear, then pulls away, leaving taeyong bereft. taeyong frowns, turning to face johnny to ask what he did wrong, stopping when johnny pushes his glasses up into his hair so he can look taeyong in the eyes. “before we go any further,” he says, “we need to have a conversation.”

taeyong deflates, and almost immediately, johnny is reaching out to soothe him. “hey,” he says, cupping taeyong’s cheek and drawing him in for a sweet, chaste kiss. “it’s not a bad thing, okay? i promise. come sit with me for a minute.”

taeyong allows himself to be pulled down into johnny’s lap while johnny leans back into the lounge chair. his fingers curl nervously against johnny’s chest.

“hey pretty,” johnny says, grinning widely, and taeyong can’t help but return his smile. 

“hi,” taeyong says back.

“so,” johnny begins, squeezing taeyong’s hips. “i should have done this yesterday after the first time we had sex, but obviously i didn’t, so i’m gonna do it now.” he pauses, just for a second, “we need to talk about your limits, baby.”

“my limits?” taeyong frowns, unfamiliar with the term.

“mhm,” johnny hums. “as in the things you like and don’t like, in a sexual setting. this is the first time either of us have done anything like this, and we need to know where we stand.”

“h-how do i—?” taeyong asks, unsure of even how to phrase the rest of his sentence to finish it.

“think of it this way: i need to know what i can do to you, how far i can push you without pushing you past what you can take. i need to know what you like and don’t like, especially so i never do something to you that you don’t want.”

taeyong nods, half understanding. “so like, you wanna know my—my k-kinks?”

johnny nods. “to put it simply, yeah,” he says. he drags his fingers over taeyong’s belly, just under his navel, toying with the waistband of his swim shorts. 

“i don’t even know how to start,” taeyong murmurs.

johnny’s arm slides around taeyong’s waist, tugging him up, a bit closer. “why don’t i start, then? i’ll tell you something i’m into, and then you can tell me if you’re into it too, and we’ll take it from there. sound good?”

“mhm,” taeyong hums, toes curling with anticipation.

“okay,” johnny murmurs. he licks his lips, squeezes taeyong’s ass. “when you stripped and i saw you in these, the first thing i wanted to do was bend you over this lounge chair and smack your little ass raw. i wanted to punish you for coming over here, dressed like a little slut, trying to tease me.” taeyong’s breath hitches and johnny grins at him, all teeth. “yes or no?”

“yes,” taeyong says, voice airy. 

“which part do you like most?” johnny asks. “the spanking, or the aspect of punishment?”

“b-both,” taeyong says. “i like—i like the thought of being punished but then, um, being rewarded after. for—for doing well.”

johnny hums, slides his hand up to the small of taeyong’s back. “very good,” he says. “now tell me more.”

they talk, taeyong squirming in johnny’s lap while he spills all of the fantasies he’s ever had, the things he’s thought about but never had the nerve to act on, the things he’s actually tried but ended up disappointed with because the guys he’s been fucking just never knew how to touch him right. 

johnny keeps his hands on him the entire time, smoothing over his skin while goosebumps break in their wake. taeyong’s so hard up he’s aching, but it seems johnny won’t touch him where he  _ needs  _ him until taeyong’s spilled all of his secrets.

“a-and i wanna—wanna sit on your cock while you work,” he pants, dropping his head to the crook of johnny’s neck and mouthing wetly at the skin, hips rocking small and needy. “i jus-just wanna keep it warm for you. you wouldn’t even—even have to pay attention to me, you could just work, ‘n then use me when you’re done.”

“fuck, baby, where did you learn that?” johnny groans, hiking taeyong up higher and finally— _ finally— _ letting taeyong grind on his cock like he’s been trying to for the last twenty minutes. “who taught you?”

“nobody,” taeyong huffs, rolling his hips down and moaning breathily when he feels how hard johnny is, glad he’s not the only one who was this turned on by  _ kink negotiation. _ if he’s depraved, at least johnny is, too. “nobody taught me. i learned it on my own.”

_ and  _ with an entire internet’s worth of porn and a twelve dollar vibrator he bought off amazon, but johnny doesn’t need to know that. 

“ _ fuck, _ ” johnny curses, giving up on trying to be coy and letting a hand slide between their bodies to cup taeyong’s cock, straining in his tiny little shorts. taeyong whimpers, hiding his face in the side of johnny’s neck. “who knew you were so dirty, huh? i hit the goddamn jackpot with you, babydoll.”

taeyong bites down a moan, desperate to be loud but painfully aware of how exposed he and johnny are right now. taeyong busies his mouth by sucking marks into johnny’s skin, rocking harder against johnny’s hand to chase the tingles that start in his toes, breaking off to flood the rest of his body.

johnny makes him come grinding against his lap, taeyong gasping wetly into the hollow of johnny’s throat while he creams his tiny swim shorts. johnny pushes taeyong to sit lower on his thighs, out of the way so johnny can pull his cock out, jerking himself off fast and wet, coming in hot stripes over taeyong’s belly.

“jesus,” johnny says, inhaling deep to catch his breath. 

“uh huh,” taeyong hums. “i can’t feel my toes.”

johnny snorts a laugh. “let’s get in the pool,” he says, squeezing taeyong’s ass for good measure before he urges taeyong back onto his feet, tucking himself back into his swim trunks before he gets up as well.

he takes his sunglasses down from where they’re perched in his hair, slipping them back on. he grins at taeyong, grabbing his margarita before he slides back into the pool, climbing back into his float. once he’s settled he looks over to taeyong, and raises an eyebrow.

taeyong huffs, rolling his eyes. he’s fucking sticky in his shorts, so he thinks  _ fuck it,  _ and wanders over to the deep end of the pool before he just jumps right in.

they float for the rest of the day, getting out of the pool only to piss or mix up more drinks. taeyong is well and drunk by the time johnny makes them go inside at sunset, and he stumbles over himself, giggling as he leans into johnny’s side.

regardless of the fact that he’d brought over a bag full of his own clothes, taeyong still ends up in another one of johnny’s shirts again. he forgoes pants because he likes the way johnny’s eyes go dark when he catches peeks of taeyong’s smooth inner thighs when taeyong’s undies ride up.

johnny pops popcorn while taeyong cuddles up on the sofa, scrolling through netflix for something he feels like watching. he settles on an old season of orange is the new black, sighing happily when johnny settles on the sofa next to him, raising an arm to let taeyong curl into his side.

they marathon for a few good hours, and taeyong must nod off because he only comes to when johnny scoops him up off the sofa and carries him into the bedroom. taeyong flushes, hot at just how easy it is for johnny to lift him into his arms like he weighs absolutely nothing.

they crawl into bed together and johnny spoons up behind taeyong, curling an arm over his waist and pulling him close, and the last thought taeyong has before he falls asleep is that he’s so fucking  _ content. _

☆★☆

for the second morning in a row, taeyong wakes up warm.

johnny’s snoring lightly in taeyong’s ear, spooned up against his back. the light is just barely filtering in through the blinds, and a quick glance at the clock on the nightstand tells taeyong it’s just after seven am.

there’s a soft, fuzzy morning glow about things, the room bathed in a honey toned light that washes everything in an almost surreal aesthetic. it puts taeyong on edge, makes his skin tingle, and he finds himself needy, and all of a sudden, he  _ wants. _

taeyong moves slowly, deliberately, turning in johnny's arms, careful not to wake him. he takes a moment to admire johnny’s sleeping face before he slinks down, under the blankets.

this was one of the things they’d talked about yesterday, while johnny had taeyong sprawled out in his lap, spilling his fantasies while he rutted desperately against johnny’s cock. 

_ i’d like to wake up to your mouth,  _ johnny had said.  _ i’d love it if the first thing i could see in the morning is your pretty little mouth on my cock. yes or no? _

_ yes,  _ taeyong had whimpered, and god, he’d  _ meant  _ it.

johnny went to bed last night in nothing but a pair of soft, well worn black boxer briefs, and the soft fabric clings almost obscenely to the bulge of johnny’s cock. he’s not even hard but it still makes taeyong’s mouth water, and he wonders for a moment when he became so depraved before he remembers that he doesn’t  _ care.  _

slowly, carefully, taeyong tugs johnny’s underwear down just enough to get at johnny’s cock, resting soft against his thigh. taeyong’s hands tremble where they rest against johnny’s thighs, and he leans down to nuzzle.

johnny’s already fucked taeyong six ways to sunday over the past day and a half, but taeyong still hasn’t gotten a chance to just get on his knees and suck johnny’s cock. he’s  _ aching  _ to do it, to worship johnny with his mouth, to take him as deep as he can,  _ deeper _ maybe, until he gags on it and has given everything he yearns to give.

he draws johnny’s soft cock in between his lips, moaning lowly at the weight of it on his tongue. he’s always liked sucking cock, but there’s just something about sucking  _ johnny’s  _ cock that makes it seem like there’s nothing else in the world that will ever feel better than this.

johnny’s cock swells and fills, growing hard under the caress of taeyong’s lips and tongue. he’s so  _ big,  _ thick enough that taeyong has to strain to take him all.

taeyong starts to bob his head, the slick sounds of his mouth sliding up and down johnny’s cock obscene in the quiet of the bedroom. taeyong gags and johnny groans, shifting as he wakes.

“the fuck?” johnny mutters, groggy, the fog of sleep not yet dissipated from his brain.

taeyong hums around his cock and johnny curses, yanking the duvet away from where it’s covering taeyong, and a hand winds into taeyong’s hair. “jesus christ taeyong, it’s seven thirty in the morning.”

taeyong whimpers, pulling off johnny’s cock and staring up at him with wide, watery eyes. “i-is that bad?” he asks. “do you not—you don’t like it?”

“oh no, no baby, that’s not what i meant, i’m sorry,” johnny soothes, cupping taeyong’s cheek. “it feels good, sweetheart. why don’t you keep going?”

taeyong turns his head to mouth against johnny’s palm for a bare moment before he suckles johnny’s cock between his lips again, nursing  _ f _ on the tip before he lets the rest of johnny’s cock slide down his throat. 

he gags again and johnny curses, hips bucking up, fingers tangling in taeyong’s hair. “fuck, baby, that’s it,” he groans, holding taeyong down and thrusting shallowly into his throat. “knew you’d be a good little cocksucker,  _ god. _ ”

taeyong flushes, breathing hard through his nose, trying his best to take johnny’s cock, trying to be  _ good.  _

it becomes less about taeyong sucking johnny’s cock and more about johnny fucking his mouth, and by the time johnny comes, hot and thick down taeyong’s throat, taeyong’s own cock is aching in his briefs.

johnny makes taeyong come with a hand around his  cock and one dry finger pushing into his hole, rubbing over taeyong’s prostate as he spills in ribbons over johnny’s stomach.

they lay in bed for another hour or two before johnny decides it’s time to get up, scooping taeyong into his arms and carrying him downstairs into the kitchen like taeyong’s a blushing bride. johnny cooks them breakfast and they eat together, feet knocking together under the table.

“i have to get the lawn mowed today,” johnny says as they’re cleaning up. “and then i have a few blueprints in the office i need to finalize, so i’ll be pretty busy for the rest of the day. you can have run of the house, do whatever you want, okay?”

taeyong purses his lips, nods in acquiescence. “kay,” he says, letting out a content little noise when johnny leans down to give him a sweet, chaste kiss.

taeyong ends up floating in the pool again, sunglasses on and a glass of wine in hand while he watches johnny on the mower, trying not to spill his drink when he gets distracted by how stupidly  _ good  _ johnny looks.

he ends up falling asleep for a little while, wine drunk and warm in the sun. his skin is kissed red when he finally gets out of the pool, heading straight to the master bathroom to slather himself in aloe.

he throws on a large white tee shirt that he brought over from home, tugging on a pair of soft black cotton shorts as well. 

the house is quiet when taeyong makes him way downstairs again, and he finds himself beelining for johnny’s office, almost absentmindedly.

the office door is cracked enough for taeyong to see johnny as he approaches; johnny’s sat at his desk, pencil in hand, sketching something in the margins of a sheet of draft paper, thick framed glasses sitting low on his nose. taeyong swallows the lump in his throat, turning on his heel and heading back into the living room, deciding it best to leave johnny to his work, lest he distract him  _ too  _ much.

taeyong gets comfy on the couch, grabbing the remote and turning the tv on to a random channel, more so for background noise than anything else. he pulls out his phone and scrolls absentmindedly through twitter and instagram. 

he falls into a bit of a social media hole, so when his phone vibrates in his hand with an incoming text message, it startles him just a bit, and he misses the notification to see who the message is from.

taeyong closes out of instagram and pulls up his imessage, hesitating when he sees  _ mark ❤️☺️  _ and one unread message.

his finger hovers over the screen, unsure of whether or not to open the message, and he’s suddenly hit with an overwhelming flood of guilt. 

it's almost like he could compartmentalize it, could forget that the man he’s been fucking like a rabbit for the past day and a half is his best friend’s  _ father,  _ as long as he could push said best friend out of his mind. it was rather easy, what with mark being thousands of miles and multiple time zones away, but now, with mark’s name on his phone screen, the reality of exactly what he’s doing here kind of just—slaps him right in the face. 

taeyong tries to swallow down the uncomfortably tight feeling in his throat, tapping on the message notification to open it. 

** _mark ❤️☺️ (1:08 PM)_ ** _ yo yong!! its been so long since ive talked to u, what u been up to??? _

taeyong stares at the message. he feels too guilty to leave mark on read, but what is he supposed to say? like,  _ oh, nothing!! just spent the last two days fucking your dad, hby?? _

trying to tamp down his guilt and failing, taeyong types out a reply with shaky fingers.  _ been chillin in the a/c bro its been super hot here all summer,  _ he types, sending it off and trying to make himself feel better with the justification that he’s not  _ technically  _ lying to mark with his reply, but it doesn’t really work.

taeyong sighs and locks his phone, tossing it away from himself. his chest feels heavy and he kinda feels like he’s gonna cry, and it’s all just so  _ stupid.  _

he’s on his feet before he can think too hard about it, making his way back to johnny’s office.

johnny has his macbook open and is staring at the screen with his lips pursed, glasses pushed up into his hair, when taeyong knocks gently on the doorframe to get his attention.

johnny looks up from the screen, murmuring “hey, baby,” in greeting before he catches the look on taeyong’s face and follows it up with, “what’s wrong?”

taeyong rubs a hand over his eye and suddenly feels like he’s going to cry. it’s—stupid, he feels  _ stupid,  _ and all he wants right now is to be cuddled, and it just makes it worse that the person who he wants to be cuddled by is a huge part of why he feels so stupid in the first place.

choking down his pride, taeyong pads over to where johnny sits, grateful beyond words when johnny immediately opens his arms. taeyong crawls into his lap, resting his head on johnny’s shoulder, pressing his face into johnny’s neck.

“what happened, sweetheart?” johnny murmurs, voice low and comforting. he brings a hand up to rub taeyong’s back, and taeyong sucks in a shuddery breath.

“mark texted me,” taeyong says, voice muffled, quiet and slightly ashamed. johnny makes a small sound of acknowledgement, a low hum in the back of his throat.

“oh?” johnny says. “what’d he say?”

“he asked me what i’ve been up to,” taeyong murmurs. “and i just—didn’t know what to say to him? i texted him back but i—i felt like i was lying to him? i’ve never lied to him before.”

johnny sighs. “i’m sorry, baby,” he says. “i’ve put you in a tough position, haven’t i?”

taeyong shrugs. “‘s not just you,” he says. “this was half my doing, too. and i don’t—i don’t regret anything, but now i just feel  _ really  _ guilty, like i’ve done something bad.”

“taeyong, can you look at me for a second?” johnny asks. taeyong lifts his head, leaning back on johnny’s thighs so he can sit up, and johnny can see his face. johnny purses his lips, seeming to contemplate for a moment before he asks, “do you want to keep doing this?”

“what?” taeyong frowns. “what do you mean?”

“do you want to keep this up?” johnny asks. “i know how much your friendship with mark means to you, and i’d never want to get in the way of that. if you don’t want to keep seeing me like this, i’d understand.”

“that’s—that’s not what i’m  _ saying, _ ” taeyong says, frustration starting to take over his guilt. “i’m not—i’m not trying to end things with you. i’m just,” taeyong pauses, takes a breath to ground himself, “i’m trying to reconcile how guilty i feel about lying to mark with how much i still want  _ you. _ ”

johnny smiles, soft and a little sad. “i’m sorry, baby,” he says. “we didn’t really think this through very well, did we?”

taeyong sighs, deflating into johnny’s chest again. “guess not,” he murmurs, nuzzling into the warmth of johnny’s skin.

johnny curls an arm around taeyong’s waist and tugs him close, situating them so taeyong can sit comfortably on johnny’s lap, and johnny still has his arms free to work.

watching johnny sketch and map designs is almost mesmerizing, and it’s funny how taeyong seemingly forgot how johnny is an actual, legitimate professional, and fucking  _ good  _ at what he does. he’s one of the most sought after architects in the city, and watching johnny work really makes taeyong understand why. 

the scratch of johnny’s pencil against his drafting paper paired with johnny’s warmth and deep, woodsy cologne lulls taeyong into an almost trance-like calm, and he’s grateful for the drift, letting himself go tired, loose and floaty.

he doesn’t even consciously realize it when he starts to squirm, small rolls of his hips down against johnny’s lap. johnny breathes out hard through his nose, his left hand dropping from the drafting table to curl around taeyong’s hip. “baby,” he says, an inquiry and a warning rolled into one single word.

“‘m sorry,” taeyong murmurs. his brain feels kind of like it’s shrouded in cotton, and though he apologizes, the small twitches of his hips don’t stop.

johnny sighs, and taeyong would think he was genuinely upset if it weren’t for the swell of his cock that taeyong can feel pressing against his ass.

“you don’t seem sorry to me,” johnny says, slipping the hand on taeyong’s hip down into the back of taeyong’s shorts, groaning when he meets nothing but skin. “no underwear? that’s so naughty, sweetheart.”

taeyong gasps weakly, arching his back to press into johnny’s touch. “i like the way it feels,” taeyong says, by way of explanation.

johnny keeps his hand down taeyong’s shorts, humming absentmindedly as he jots down a few short notes in the margin of his schematics. it’s—oddly intoxicating, being ignored like this while he and johnny are so clearly mutually aroused, and taeyong can’t help but think about the conversation they had yesterday outside by the pool.

“daddy,” taeyong murmurs, flushing with pride at the way johnny’s breath hitches. “can i ask you something?”

“you just did,” johnny says, and taeyong rolls his eyes. 

“‘m being serious,” taeyong says. “d’you—d’you remember what we talked about yesterday? about one of the things i wanted to try?”

johnny hums, thinking for a moment before he makes a noise of recognition. “ah,” he says, “are you sure?”

“mhm,” taeyong says. “i feel good right now, ‘n i wanna try it.”

“anything for you, babydoll,” johnny says. he presses a kiss to taeyong’s temple before he shifts them, reaching into one of the drawers of the desk, rummaging around until he pulls out a half full tub of vaseline. taeyong makes a faux scandalized noise, and johnny snorts a laugh. “it’s not what you think,” johnny says. “don’t look at me like that.”

taeyong snickers, his giggles breaking off into a moan when johnny pops the lid off the vaseline, dipping his index and middle fingers inside to slick them. he lifts the waistband of taeyong’s shorts with his clean hand, slick fingers delving inside to rub over taeyong’s hole.

johnny presses both fingers inside, fingering taeyong almost lazily. he purposely skirts taeyong’s prostate while he opens him up, and by the time johnny’s satisfied with how loose taeyong is, taeyong’s squirming in johnny’s lap, straining against the front of his shorts.

johnny hikes taeyong up just enough to be able to pull down the waistband of his sweats, low enough to get his cock out. taeyong chances a glance between johnny’s thighs, mouth watering when he sees how hard and flushed johnny actually is. it feels good to know johnny’s not as perfectly composed as he appears on the surface. 

johnny helps taeyong wiggle his shorts down and off, falling to the floor with a barely audible thump. taeyong’s spread across johnny’s lap, naked from the waist down, and johnny spares a moment to caress his newly exposed skin, careful to avoid taeyong’s flushed arousal.

“you ready, baby?” johnny asks, one hand under taeyong’s bottom to urge him up, the other wrapped around his own cock. 

“‘m ready,” taeyong says, and johnny takes him at his word.

slowly, excruciatingly so, johnny pushes his cock inside taeyong’s willing body. taeyong whimpers as he’s spread, dropping his head to johnny’s shoulder as he whines through the stretch. 

it feels like an eternity before johnny’s balls are pressed snug against taeyong’s ass, and johnny gives one short, shallow thrust before he stills completely.

“whenever you want to stop, just tell me, okay baby?” johnny says, waiting for taeyong to nod in acknowledgement before he picks up his pencil and goes back to work.

it’s an odd sensation, taeyong thinks, to be in such a sexually perverse situation, to literally have johnny’s cock buried inside him, but have johnny sketching and humming to himself as if taeyong’s not even there.

the heavy weight of johnny inside him is comforting in a way taeyong couldn’t have ever expected it to be, and taeyong finds himself feeling a little floaty a lot sooner than he expected. he nuzzles into the crook of johnny’s neck and mouths wetly, humming and whimpering quietly as he suckles to keep himself grounded.

he doesn’t know how much time passes—could be minutes, could be hours, he wouldn’t know either way. he drifts in and out, satisfied and content to the point where his own straining arousal becomes secondary to him, caring not about his own pleasure, basking in the minute twitches of johnny’s hips, the small hums johnny lets out, the only indication of the pleasure that taeyong’s body brings to him.

johnny’s pencil clacks quietly against the desk when he sets it down, and taeyong’s skin breaks out in goosebumps when both of johnny’s hands abandon their work to span over his naked hips, up under his shirt to caress the smooth arch of his spine, his ribs, his navel. 

“baby,” johnny murmurs, pressing a heated kiss to the curve of taeyong’s shoulder. “how do you feel?”

“good,” taeyong says, surprised at the deep, satisfied lilt to his voice. “i like it, i like you inside me like this.”

“yeah?” johnny asks breathily, starting to rock his hips just barely, moving his cock so it grinds slow and dirty against taeyong’s prostate. taeyong whimpers, mouth dropping open as he begins to pant. “i should just stay in you all the time then, huh? like you’re a pretty little fuck doll just for me. what do you think, baby?”

taeyong mewls, grinding down as johnny thrusts up. “yes, yes,” taeyong babbles, moaning open mouthed as johnny really starts to fuck him.

johnny screws him hard and deep, hands on taeyong’s hips to keep him where he wants him. taeyong’s cock dribbles weakly, wetness staining johnny’s shirt.

“wanna see you come, sweetheart. can you do that for me? can you come for daddy?” johnny’s voice is deep and dark like thick flowing molasses, and taeyong  _ melts. _

taeyong whimpers, heat curling in his belly until it breaks, pleasure flooding out from his center, all the way down to his toes. “oh,  _ oh,  _ johnny—daddy, you made me  _ come. _ ”

“so messy,” johnny coos, cupping a hand over taeyong’s wet cock. the other grips taeyong’s hip until the skin dimples, and johnny fucks up inside taeyong harder, chasing his own orgasm.

it doesn’t take johnny much longer to come, sensitized and on edge after spending what taeyong assumes was the better part of an hour snug inside the tight, satin clutch of taeyong’s body. he floods taeyong with wet heat, groaning lowly as he fills taeyong up.

johnny pulls taeyong into a kiss as they come down, soft smacking sounds between them as johnny swallows taeyong’s oversensitive little whimpers. 

“how was that?” johnny asks once taeyong’s breathing has gone back to normal, smoother breaths in lieu of needy panting. “did you like it?”

taeyong nods, heat filling his cheeks. “mhm,” he hums.

“it was—it was  _ really  _ good. even better than i imagined.”

johnny grins at him, satisfaction written all over his face. “i’m glad,” he says. he suddenly scoots his chair back away from the desk, and taeyong lets out a squeak of surprise as he’s scooped up into johnny’s arms, flushing even hotter when he feels johnny’s come start to leak out of him. 

“let’s go clean up and then i’ll make us some lunch,” johnny says, leading taeyong out of the office and towards the downstairs bathroom. “i feel like grilling today.”

☆★☆

the next few days pass in a similarly colored haze, hours blurring together through the fog of taeyong’s thick rose glasses. it feels like it did at the beginning, losing time as they pass it away in each other’s company. taeyong only has to leave johnny’s for a few hours one day to let the repair man in to fix the air conditioning, but other than that, he stays in his bed, on his couch, a semi-permanent fixture in johnny’s home, for as long as he can be.

sometimes johnny works, sometimes they waste endless hours away floating and drinking in the pool, and they fuck so many times that taeyong genuinely loses count. they explore so many of his kinks and he has so many orgasms that it makes his head spin, and he wonders how he’s  _ ever  _ supposed to go back to fucking guys his own age now that he knows what it’s like to be touched by johnny seo.

when they’re not fucking they spend their time cuddling, or watching netflix, or talking. taeyong finds out more about johnny than he ever thought he’d have the privilege of knowing, and he spills his own secrets in turn. they talk about taeyong’s plans for when he finally leaves for university, about his aspirations, and for a little while johnny even talks about his wife, mark’s mom, and taeyong feels so, so warm inside.

mark has been texting him more often, too, at odd hours of the day due to the time difference, and each time mark’s name pops up on taeyong’s screen he still feels guilty, but it’s becoming less and less each time. taeyong’s not sure whether or not he should feel guilty about  _ that. _

johnny cooks for them each night and taeyong does the dishes, rinsing them off and stacking them into the dishwasher while johnny heads into the living room to find something good on tv. they fall into a routine, and it all just feels so disgustingly domestic. 

they spent their day today like they used to, sharing a pack of beer and floating in the pool. taeyong wore his tiny swim shorts, basking in the way johnny stared, gaze heavy even behind his sunglasses. 

the sun set about twenty minutes ago, and the entire backyard is lit in a softy, dusky glow. taeyong’s nursing his eighth or ninth beer, well buzzed by the time they finally get out of the water.

instead of heading immediately inside like taeyong expects him to, johnny grabs taeyong’s wrist in his hand and leads him over to one of the lounge chairs, sitting down and pulling taeyong on top of him. taeyong’s head spins, and it feels like déjà vu. 

“hey babydoll,” johnny grins, all teeth.

“hey daddy,” taeyong counters, tipsy and bold. 

johnny’s pupils dilate and he drops his hands to taeyong’s waist, squeezing. “you kill me,” he says. “i’ll never get over how much i like it when you call me that.”

“oh?” taeyong says, confidence growing as his drunkenness makes him feel invincible. “tell me how much you like it.”

johnny groans, fingers flexing against taeyong’s soft skin. “why don’t i show you instead?”

and that is how taeyong ends up on his knees, face down, ass up on the lounge chair, swim shorts around his ankles, while johnny sucks bruises into his thighs with three fingers shoved deep inside of him. 

_ god,  _ it’s not even properly dark enough for it to be anywhere near safe for them to do this. sure, johnny’s back yard is gated and private in theory, but all it would take is one of the neighbors looking out their window at the right angle for them to see taeyong spread out like a whore, fucking himself on mr. seo’s fingers. 

almost as if he can read taeyong’s mind, johnny stops sucking a hickey just under the curve of taeyong’s ass to say, “good thing the parks are gone until friday, huh? and your parents, too. can you imagine what they’d say if they saw you right now?”

taeyong whimpers, hides his face in his arms. 

“shit, what would your parents  _ think _ ?” johnny groans, pulling back just enough to spit, warm and wet, right onto taeyong’s hole. “you’re so lucky they’re not home right now, baby. all they’d have to do is look out the window and they’d see you, their sweet little boy spread out like a slut, begging for my cock.”

shame floods taeyong, hot and overwhelming. “s-stop it,” he whines.

“mmm, sorry,” johnny says, sounding so very  _ not  _ sorry. “you don’t wanna think about that, do you?”

“nuh-uh,” taeyong mumbles. 

“just wanna be  _ my _ good baby boy, right?” johnny murmurs, spreading his fingers to stretch taeyong out, kissing wetly over his hole. “only mine?”

taeyong mewls, desperate little noises spilling from his lips. he’s being so loud but he can’t  _ help  _ it; johnny’s fingers feel so good and his words just flood taeyong with more and more heat, and at this point, it’s almost like he really  _ wouldn’t  _ care if his parents actually  _ did  _ see him like this, he’s so far gone. 

“yours, yours,” taeyong babbles, fucking his hips down onto johnny’s fingers, trying to get  _ more.  _ “please, please, i—i need more, m-more, i—”

“greedy,” johnny says, but he’s good, so good, and he gives taeyong what he’s begging for.

the push of johnny’s cock inside him is rougher than it usually is, slicked only by johnny’s saliva. it  _ hurts, _ feels so fucking dirty, and it makes taeyong’s nerves stand on livewire.

johnny fucks him like he’s punishing him, deep and hard and unrelenting. he leans over taeyong’s body, grunting in his ear as his cock reams his asshole.

“daddy,” taeyong whimpers. “d-daddy, it hurts.”

johnny coos, murmuring an apology as he pulls out just long enough to grab the bottle of aloe resting on the ground next to the lounge chair. he upends it and squirts the cool gel over taeyong’s asshole, and taeyong jumps at the chill of it on his overheated skin. johnny sinks his cock back inside once taeyong’s been thoroughly slicked, and taeyong whines at how much better it feels already.

“good?” johnny asks, and taeyong nods. 

with the aloe making everything smooth and slick, johnny goes back to fucking taeyong like he had been, leaning over taeyong’s body and pounding him into the lounger. even with the aid of the aloe, taeyong still  _ aches,  _ but it feels so good that he can’t bring himself to complain—not that he’d even be able to if he  _ tried. _ johnny’s cock has turned taeyong’s brain to absolute mush, to the point where all taeyong’s capable of is desperate little moans, needy squeals, and choked off whines as he’s fucked within an inch of his goddamn life.

johnny pulls back, balancing on his knees, hands kneading and spreading taeyong’s cheeks as johnny’s thumbs rub over taeyong’s spread hole. “god,” johnny curses, “still can’t believe you can take my cock like this, baby. you’re so fucking little, but you stretch so good.”

blood rushes to taeyong’s cheeks, and he makes a pathetic, embarrassed noise. “s-stop looking,” he whines.

“mmm, no,” johnny says. “you’ve got such a pretty little hole, baby, i can’t help myself.”

it’s almost like johnny’s trying to add insult to injury when he pulls all the way out, hands keeping taeyong spread as taeyong’s hole tries to clench around nothing. it’s— _ god,  _ taeyong can feel the fucking  _ breeze  _ on his asshole from where he gapes, twitching and open from johnny’s cock. 

johnny fucks back inside, and taeyong’s breath catches when he pulls right back out. taeyong can  _ feel  _ how open he is, tries desperately to clench back up, but it’s a failed effort with the way johnny fucks in, pulls out, in, out,  _ in, out. _ taeyong goes limp, and lets himself be gaped.

after what feels like an eternity of being teased, johnny finally sinks back inside taeyong’s body and stays there, grinding his hips against taeyong’s ass. his cock bumps taeyong’s swollen prostate, and taeyong whines as his cock dribbles onto the cushion of the lounge chair. he wonders for a brief, depraved moment, if staining the cushions of johnny’s furniture with his come is gonna become his  _ thing. _

johnny slips a hand between taeyong’s body and the lounge chair, gripping taeyong’s weeping cock in his fist, jerking him off in time with his thrusts. taeyong mewls, thighs shaking, and he tries to whimper out a warning, to tell johnny that he’s  _ close, fucking close _ , but his brain to mouth filter has gone to fucking shit, so all he manages is a weak little moan as he comes in spurts over johnny’s fingers.

johnny pulls out when he comes, spreading taeyong’s ass with one hand while the other fists his own cock as he busts his load all over taeyong’s fucked hole. 

they bask in the afterglow for a few moments as they come down, johnny running his fingers through his come and fingering it back inside taeyong’s hole, almost absentmindedly. he kisses taeyong’s lower back before he guides him to sit up, supporting his weight with one arm while he pulls taeyong’s swim shorts back up with his free hand, doing all the work for taeyong because taeyong’s knees are still jello, and he’s pretty sure he’s gonna fall over if johnny lets go of him.

“let’s go take a bath,” johnny says, pulling taeyong close, and taeyong thinks that’s the  _ second  _ best idea johnny’s had all day.

☆★☆

there’s something to be said, taeyong thinks, about how peaceful it is to lay in a warm, bubble-filled bath, music playing quietly in the background, back to chest with the man of his literal dreams while said man runs his fingers through taeyong’s wet hair.

johnny cups water in his hands and uses it to rinse the conditioner out of taeyong’s hair, planting a kiss on the wet curve of taeyong’s shoulder when he’s done. 

taeyong sighs, settling into johnny chest and closing his eyes, letting the warm water lap over his skin. johnny continues to lay a trail of kisses over taeyong’s neck, mouthing under taeyong’s jaw and sucking a love bite in the hollow behind taeyong’s ear.

“you smell so good,” johnny murmurs, lips still pressed against taeyong’s skin. 

taeyong snorts a laugh. “i smell like your shampoo,” he says.

“mmm, yeah,” johnny hums, “but you still smell like you.”

“and what’s that smell like?” taeyong asks.

“can’t describe it,” johnny says. “but it’s just— _ you.  _ and i like that.”

taeyong flushes, skin getting warmer, tinted pink. 

johnny continues to spread trails of kisses all over taeyong’s neck and shoulder, nipping gently and soothing the sting with his tongue. “even taste good,” johnny mutters, almost like he’s just thinking out loud, his hands skimming over taeyong’s belly under the water. 

“feels nice,” taeyong says. 

“mmm,” johnny hums. “this is one of my favorite things,” he says, one of his palms stopping it’s movement to press flat on taeyong’s stomach, the other dipping down to trace nonsensical patterns on his inner thigh. “sitting in a bath with someone, relaxing, just enjoying being near each other.”

“oh?” taeyong perks up. “is this something you do often with different pretty boys?”

taeyong’s tone is teasing, and he doesn’t expect the almost sad lilt of johnny’s voice when he replies, “not really. i just used to do this all the time with chae.”

_ chae.  _ chaeyoung, johnny’s wife. he’s only mentioned her a few times before around taeyong, and it always feels like they’re crossing into some kind of new territory every time johnny shares a memory of her with him.

“oh,” taeyong says, quieter this time.

“yeah,” johnny says. “it’s definitely been a while since i’ve been able to do this, so i’m happy. and it’s the first time i’ve had a pretty boy in here with me, for your information.”

taeyong’s brow furrows, and he turns to face johnny, sitting up in the tub. “really?” he asks, “you never did this with any of the other guys you’ve been with?”

johnny shrugs, a small smile on his lips. “i probably would have if i actually ever had the chance.”

“wait, what? what do you mean?” 

johnny reaches up, hand dripping as he pulls it out of the water, cupping taeyong’s cheek in his wet palm, thumb tracing over taeyong’s bottom lip. “i mean,” he says, “you’re the first guy that i’ve had sex with since i was in college.”

taeyong blanches. “ _ what?”  _ he balks. 

johnny snorts a laugh at what must be taeyong’s shocked expression. “i didn’t date for a long time after chae passed, and when i did, it was just easier to date women, i guess. less chances for people to start talking or asking questions.”

“i can understand that,” taeyong says. “but um, if you don’t mind me asking, why—why me?”

johnny lets out a sigh of breath, tracing from taeyong’s lips down this chin down his chest. “honestly?” he says. “i never expected to be into someone your age, but you, you’re just—nothing i’ve ever seen before. i hadn’t ever thought about you in any sort of explicit form before, but then you started spending more and more time here and i started really— _ seeing  _ you, i guess.” he pauses, a soft grin parting his lips. “and then you had to go and kiss me, and everything just blew up. i couldn’t stop thinking about you. i wanted you in my bed, i thought about fucking you so many times it was probably unhealthy. i didn’t even care that you’re my son’s best friend—i just really wanted to see how you’d look with my cock inside you.”

taeyong flushes, so hot that he burns. “was it—was it as good as you imagined it’d be?”

the look in johnny’s eyes is absolutely  _ feral.  _ “even better,” he says. “i couldn’t believe how good you were when i finally got to fuck you.”

johnny’s hand has found it’s way back up to taeyong’s neck, fingers curling over his skin just under his adam’s apple. taeyong’s eyes fall closed and he lets out a tiny gasp. 

the hand slides to taeyong’s nape and johnny uses his grip to pull taeyong forward, drawing him into a kiss. taeyong tries to clamber into johnny’s lap and he makes some of the water splash out onto the floor. johnny chuckles against his lips, kissing taeyong deeply before he pulls away and urges taeyong off his lap.

“let’s get out,” he says, eyes dark, a dirty promise written in the slick on his lips. taeyong shivers, and it has nothing to do with the cooling bath water. “i want you in my bed again.”

taeyong gets fucked while he’s still wet, water on his skin and in his hair soaking the sheets johnny fucks him into. taeyong comes all over his belly and johnny does, too, using his lips and tongue to clean taeyong up after they finish.

taeyong falls asleep naked, with his head pillowed on johnny’s chest, and he sleeps better than he thinks he ever has.

☆★☆

before taeyong knows it, it’s thursday morning, and his parents are scheduled to be back home in only  24 short hours. he wakes up to a text from mark as well, his best friend chattering excitedly about how they need to hang out when he’s back from korea in two days.

taeyong wakes before johnny does, and he spends a few moments staring at mark’s text on his screen, contemplating. for all the hours they’ve spent talking this week, he and johnny have yet to breach the subject of what happens between them once taeyong’s parents and mark come home, and it’s no longer just the two of them living in undisturbed bliss. 

and there’s also the fact that taeyong leaves for school in two weeks as well, and then he’ll be nearly five and a half hours away from his home, from his best friend, and from johnny for the better part of the next four years. 

taeyong sighs and locks his phone without texting mark back, sinking into johnny’s embrace. johnny snuffles  sleepily and then there’s a kiss being pressed to the back of taeyong’s neck, lips brushing the knobs of his spine.

“good morning,” johnny murmurs, voice sleep-rough and deep. taeyong’s toes curl against the sheets. 

“morning,” taeyong echoes, fingers tracing nonsensical patterns against johnny’s forearm where it lays over taeyong’s waist.

“have you been awake long?” johnny asks.

“no,” taeyong says. “only for ten minutes or so.”

“ah,” johnny hums. he pulls away for a brief second to check the clock on the nightstand, or so taeyong assumes. “s’almost eleven,” he says. 

“we should get up,” taeyong says, but makes no move to do so.

they lay in bed for another half hour or so, talking quietly. taeyong turns to face johnny and lets johnny pull him in for a chaste kiss. “you want breakfast?” johnny asks.

“yeah,” taeyong says, and suddenly he’s hit with the desire to go  _ out.  _ “could we—could we maybe go out for breakfast? like, to a diner or something?”

“you wanna go out?” johnny asks, brows lifting in surprise. 

“yeah,” taeyong nods. “it’s—it’s gonna be our last day together before my parents get back. i kinda wanna like, go out and do something, if—if you want to?”

johnny gives taeyong a small smile. “sure, baby,” he says. “let’s get up and get dressed. i have the perfect little diner in mind that i think you’ll love.”

the diner johnny takes him to ends up being this tiny little hole in the wall place about ten minutes from johnny’s house, and the food is so good that taeyong stuffs himself to the point where he thinks johnny may have to carry him back out to the car, he’s so full. 

(johnny  _ doesn’t  _ end up having to carry him, but it was a nice thought nonetheless.)

back in the car, taeyong clicks his seatbelt in place as johnny takes the top of the car down, opening up the convertible to the gorgeous early afternoon summer air. taeyong draws in a deep breath, closing his eyes as the heat of the sun washes over him.

“let’s go for a drive,” johnny says, and taeyong hums in agreeement.

johnny ends up taking taeyong to a small park just a little ways away from the diner, parking the car in a small, secluded outlook before turning it off and taking the keys out of the ignition. they get out, walking a few short feet to a small wooden bench nestled between a few trees, a nice patch of shade protecting the bench from the heat of the sun overhead.

taeyong sits on the bench and johnny joins him, sat close enough for their legs to press together. johnny’s hand comes to lay on the inside of taeyong’s thigh, and the weight of johnny’s palm makes taeyong flush.

“it’s pretty here,” taeyong says.

“yeah,” johnny agrees. “i used to take mark here sometimes, when he was younger. there’s a pond a little ways back, and he used to like to feed the ducks.”

taeyong giggles. “he probably still would,” he says, and johnny laughs as well, nodding in agreement.

they fall into silence again, and an odd sort of tension develops between them, and taeyong can’t help but feel like there’s something both of them need to say to each other, but can’t seem to find the right words to actually do it.

taeyong sucks his bottom lip between his teeth, worrying it gently before he lets it go, taking a breath before he says, “mark texted me again this morning.”

“oh?” johnny says.

“yeah,” taeyong murmurs. “he just said he’s excited to hang out when he gets back.”

“he’s probably missed you a lot,” johnny surmises.

“i miss him, too,” taeyong says. “but i’m worried.”

johnny frowns. “worried? is it—is it because of me?”

taeyong purses his lips. “yeah? i mean—not because of  _ you  _ directly, but because of  _ us,  _ i guess? i don’t—i’m worried it’s gonna be weird seeing him again, and i don’t want it to be weird ‘cause i know if it is, he’s gonna ask me  _ why  _ i’m being so weird, and obviously i can’t tell him i feel awkward around him now because i just spent the better part of a week having sex with his dad.” taeyong huffs, blowing a lock of hair out of his face. 

“ah,” johnny hums. “i’m sorry, baby, i wish i had a solution for you.”

“it’s okay,” taeyong says. “i knew what i was getting into when we started this.”

“regardless, it’s still not great to have to lie to your best friend,” johnny says.

“what about you, though?” taeyong asks. “you have to lie to your son.”

johnny sighs, running a hand through his hair. “yeah,” he says. “i guess i’m hoping it’ll be easier to just turn it into a lie by omission.”

taeyong hums in agreement. “would you—would you ever think to actually tell him?”

johnny frowns. “i don’t know, taeyong,” he says. “this—what’s between us, it’s not—it’s not permanent, and i think we both knew that when this started. i just don’t think it’d be a good idea to tell mark about this when it’s not something that’s going to go beyond what we’re doing now.” 

a sinking feeling drops taeyong’s stomach, and he tries and fails to swallow past the lump in his throat. he knew—he  _ knew  _ that this  _ thing  _ between he and johnny wasn’t permanent, was only a momentary blip of bliss in the overarching scheme of the rest of taeyong’s life, but he still can’t help the way it hurts to hear johnny say it out loud.

“hey, baby, look at me, please?” johnny murmurs, and it’s then that taeyong feels the tears burning in his eyes. 

taeyong’s chin trembles when he lift his gaze to meet johnny’s, and he fights to swallow through the tightness in his throat. johnny coos apologetically at him, and it makes taeyong’s heart hurt. 

“oh, sweetheart,” johnny sighs, pulling taeyong into his chest, and taeyong lets himself be held.

“i’m okay,” taeyong says, voice thick. “i’m—i’m fine, really. i knew this was coming, eventually.”

johnny takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly before he speaks again. “i need you to know that i don’t  _ want  _ to have to end this,” he says, voice earnest. “i like you, taeyong. i like  _ being  _ with you, but you’re still so  _ young.  _ and you’re going off to college in two weeks—there’s still so much for you to experience, and i would hate myself if i held you back from any of it.”

taeyong deflates. “i know. i—i get it, i do. i’m just—being dramatic or something, i dunno.”

johnny gives a small laugh. “you’re not being dramatic,” he says. “we spent the better part of this summer together, and had some really fucking  _ good  _ sex. it’s okay to be sad about it ending.”

“i feel like i’m getting broken up with by somebody i wasn’t even actually dating,” taeyong admits.

johnny smiles wryly. “it does kinda feel that way, doesn’t it?” he says.

“yeah,” taeyong sighs, shifting so he can tuck his legs up on the bench and lean into johnny’s side.

johnny doesn’t reply—he just curls an arm around taeyong, running his fingers through taeyong’s hair, and taeyong melts into it, letting his eyes close.

he’s not sure how long they sit there, with taeyong pressed against johnny’s warm, solid weight, johnny petting idly over his scalp, but eventually, johnny murmurs quietly that it’s time for them to get going. he holds taeyong’s hand as they walk the short distance back to the car, and johnny kisses taeyong’s knuckles before they part.

johnny puts the radio on while they drive back to his house, and taeyong just—sits and thinks. 

he can’t deny that he’s disappointed, that there was a foolish part of him that was holding out hope that maybe he and johnny would be able to make whatever this  _ thing  _ is between them last, but he knows, genuinely understands, that that’s not how this is going to end.

johnny’s right—with taeyong going off to school soon, it makes sense for them to just leave things as they were when the summer began. that is—just friends, if taeyong can even call them that. 

just mr. seo, mark’s father, and taeyong, mark’s best friend.

and he’s okay with that, he thinks. the semi permanence of this arrangement was something taeyong knew he’d have to face eventually, and by the time johnny’s pulling the car back into the driveway, taeyong can honestly say that he’s come to terms with it. 

johnny heads straight into his office when the get back, leaving taeyong with a chaste kiss and apologizing, promising he’ll finish up as quickly as he can. taeyong tells him not to rush, and cuddles up on the couch to watch a movie while he waits.

taeyong must nod off because the next thing he knows he’s on his belly, drowsy and waking up to the feeling of johnny sliding his shorts down his hips, spreading him open and pressing a wet kiss to taeyong’s hole. 

“wha— _ ohh,”  _ taeyong moans, eyes crossing as he slumps into the sofa, arching his back and letting his thighs part so johnny can settle more comfortably between them. “ _ nnn—ah,  _ johnny, what are you—f-fuck,” taeyong stutters, hips bouncing as johnny presses his tongue inside. 

“mmm, did i surprise you, baby?” johnny murmurs, two of his fingers coming up to rub against taeyong’s wet hole, lips pressed to the smooth swell of taeyong’s ass. 

“w-wasn’t expecting—“ taeyong pauses, hiccups when johnny slips a finger inside him, trailing it immediately with his mouth, “—to wake up to your tongue in my ass.”

“are you complaining?” johnny asks.

_ “no,”  _ taeyong moans.

johnny eats him out for what feels like the better part of an hour, fingering him until he’s loose and wet and sloppy, and taeyong is so strung out that he comes the literal second that johnny finally slips his cock inside him.

“oh shit, baby, did you just come?” johnny asks, a sharp, patronizing lilt to his voice that makes taeyong’s cheeks go hot. 

“s-shut up,” taeyong whines, drooling into the cushion when johnny starts to  _ really  _ screw him, railing into his hole like the only thing he’s good for is getting fucked. 

“wasn’t teasing you, babydoll,” johnny says. “i think its fucking hot when you come on my cock like that.”

almost as if to show just exactly how hot johnny thinks it is, he makes taeyong come on his cock two more times before he even comes once. taeyong is boneless and sobbing into the sofa when johnny finally fills him, face pressed into the curve of taeyong’s neck while he

groans into his skin.

they lay together for a moment before taeyong gets tired of johnny crushing him into the cushions, pinching johnny’s side to get him to get up and pull out. taeyong hisses when johnny’s cock slips out of him and come starts to dribble down his thighs. he looks over his shoulder to find johnny watching the pearly drip with hungry eyes, and taeyong wails when johnny scoops the come up with his fingers and shoves it back inside.

taeyong resigns himself to crying into the sofa as johnny works him to a fourth and final orgasm with his fingers, rubbing harshly over taeyong’s prostate. when taeyong comes this time it’s different than the last, waves of pleasure pummeling his body like the shoreline while his cock spurts clear fluid onto the sofa like he’s—oh  _ god— _ like he’s  _ squirting.  _

taeyong struggles to catch his breath—it’s like he’s having an out of body experience, able to hear the way he’s squealing and crying but not fully understanding that the sounds are legitimately coming from  _ him.  _

he shakes as he comes down, johnny’s hands smoothing over his back, his trembling thighs, his messy belly, murmuring in his ear as he finally gets his wits about him. 

“that was the hottest fucking thing i’ve ever seen in my  _ life,”  _ johnny says once taeyong’s coherent again, and taeyong flushes all the way down to his toes.

johnny helps taeyong up on wobbly knees, kissing him sweetly before telling him to go start the shower. taeyong chances a glance at the sofa, and thinks there’s something licentiously poetic about leaving another come stain on the sofa right smack over where he left one the very first time. 

taeyong shudders, tingles racing up his spine, and wobbles his way to the bathroom to start warming up the shower.

☆★☆

hours go by, spent with taeyong and johnny curled together while johnny plays taeyong all of his favorite movies, and before taeyong knows it, the sun has set and the world outside is once again bathed in darkness. the inky black outside feels too heavy, too final, and taeyong’s not ready to leave yet.

he tells johnny as such, bottom lip pushed out in a pout that he can’t control, and johnny just grins at him and asks, “would you like to go skinny dipping with me?”

the pool water is warm as taeyong slowly submerges himself, forgoing his usual method of jumping straight in in lieu of taking the steps at the shallow end, wading out into the deep water where johnny is, floating on his back. the moonlight paints johnny’s skin in cool tones of silver and gray, and taeyong thinks he looks absolutely ethereal. 

taeyong doesn’t go any deeper into the water beyond where his feet can still touch the pool’s bottom, toes curling against the ground as johnny swims over to him, hair wet and slicked off his forehead. 

the neighborhood is dark, quiet, and the cover of night, the reflection of the stars on the gentle waves of the water’s surface, makes taeyong feel—just for a moment, a split second—that he’s in another time, another world, another  _ universe,  _ and he aches with longing when johnny cradles the back of his head and pulls him in for a kiss. 

“taeyong,” johnny murmurs, lips slick against taeyong’s. “you look so beautiful right now.”

taeyong gasps, short and quiet, and opens easy when johnny slips his tongue into his mouth. the kiss is wet, heated, and taeyong moans into it when johnny lifts him, encouraging taeyong to wrap his legs around johnny’s waist under the water.

johnny walks them backwards until they reach the stairs in the shallow end, dropping down until they’re sitting together on the lowest one, water lapping up over where their chests are pressed together.

taeyong arches into johnny’s touch, johnny’s palms caressing taeyong’s skin, smoothing over his ribcage, his lower back, his outer thighs.

he’s going crazy, taeyong thinks, as he reacts so quickly and so viscerally to even the lightest touches johnny places on his body. not even the warm water can stop the way taeyong’s skin breaks out into chills in the wake of johnny’s caress, and he’s already swollen with need between his thighs, hard and wanton.

taeyong tries to arch up into johnny’s body, tries to get johnny to touch him  _ more,  _ touch him where he needs him, but johnny just holds tight and continues to tease him with fleeting passes over his skin.

“please,” taeyong whines, almost too loud in the still night air. “please, give me more.”

“shh,” johnny hums, lips pressed to the hollow of taeyong’s collarbones before he mouths up the side of taeyong’s neck, over his jaw, lips against lips as he breathes, “just let me make love to you.”

johnny touches taeyong like he’s porcelain, fragile and beautiful, and it makes taeyong weak. 

johnny lifts taeyong out of the water, laying him down on the concrete, still warmed by the lingering heat of the sun. johnny lays fluttering kisses over taeyong’s belly, and taeyong cries out when johnny finally presses his mouth against taeyong’s aching need.

johnny sucks him off slow and languid, letting taeyong’s cock slide into his throat, and taeyong nearly shouts when johnny begins to moan around him. 

“shh,” johnny shushes him, pulling off. “you have to be quiet, baby. remember where we are.”

taeyong shoves his fist in his mouth to quiet his sounds when johnny ducks down and takes his cock between his lips again, sucking with purpose. taeyong squirms and pulls johnny’s hair, careening towards the edge so fast already that he’s almost ashamed.

“s-stop, stop,” taeyong begs, “please, i’m gonna come.”

“isn’t that what you want?” johnny murmurs, teasing but doing what taeyong had asked.

“i do,” taeyong says, voice reedy thin, nearly a whisper. “but i wanna come when you’re inside me.” taeyong reaches down, cups johnny’s cheek, and draws him into a kiss. when they part, taeyong stays close and  murmurs, “make love to me like you said you would.”

johnny leaves taeyong for only a bare minute to grab the bottle of aloe that was left laying out on the lounge chair from the night before, but taeyong still feels like he’s been gone for an eternity when he finally settles back between taeyong’s thighs. 

johnny slicks his fingers and stretches taeyong tenderly, one finger then two then three. taeyong forgets to quiet himself when johnny finally presses his cock inside of him, and johnny silences him with a kiss.

they fuck slow, one of johnny’s arms under taeyong’s shoulder blades with his hand cradling taeyong’s head, the other wrapped around his waist.

it’s like time slows down, taeyong thinks, as johnny draws pleasure from taeyong’s body beneath the stars, water lapping in an almost hypnotic rhythm against the pool’s edge.

they come together, swallowing each other’s sounds as they kiss.  their breathing almost feels too loud in the still silence of the night. johnny pulls out with a wet, slick sounds, drawing taeyong back into the water to wash away the come and lube from his body, muttering something about the pool’s filter when taeyong comments on how gross it is.

they swim around for a little while longer before the cooling night air starts to make taeyong shiver. johnny had thought ahead enough to grab two fluffy towels for them, and taeyong wraps himself up in one the second he’s out of the water.

they dry off before heading back into the house, and johnny leads taeyong up to the bedroom, drawing the thick duvet back so taeyong can crawl into bed. johnny sets an alarm on his phone and then follows him in, spoons up behind him, and it feels so terribly familiar.

taeyong falls asleep quickly, wrapped in johnny’s embrace, but that night, he doesn’t dream.

☆★☆

the alarm wakes taeyong early in the morning, early enough that the sun peeking through the curtains is still tinged with the haze of dawn. he stretches, silences the alarm, and nudges johnny to wake him as well.

johnny cracks one eye open, a soft smile on his lips, sleep ruffled. “mayday,” he says, and draws taeyong in  for a kiss that feels just a little too final.

taeyong gets out of bed, dressing in the first clothes of his own that he finds strewn on johnny’s floor, gathering the rest of them and stuffing them back inside the drawstring bag he had brought them over in. he can feel johnny’s eyes on him while he pads around the room, but he can’t bring himself to meet johnny’s gaze until he’s packed up all of his belongings.

“hey,” johnny says, sitting up against the pillows, duvet riding low across his hips.

“hey,” taeyong echoes.

“come here,” johnny says, beckoning taeyong forward. taeyong pads over to the bed once more, sitting on the edge of the mattress when johnny asks him to. “when will your parents be back?”

“their flight lands at eight,” taeyong says. 

“ah,” johnny says. it’s seven thirty now—they’re just about fresh out of time.

“yeah,” taeyong says. 

“well,” johnny says, and things all of the sudden feel so  final, and it makes taeyong’s stomach twist up in knots. “i suppose you have to get going?”

taeyong nods. “i should, yeah,” he says. 

before he can overthink it, taeyong leans down and steals one more kiss. johnny cups his cheek and lets it linger, pulling away only when taeyong does.

taeyong gets up, licking over his bottom lip. “do you want me to walk with you downstairs?” johnny asks. taeyong shakes his head.

“n-no, it’s okay,” he says, just barely able to hide the way his voice wants to tremble. he manages a small  smile. “i know my way out.”

johnny smiles back, a little sad, a little wry. “of course,” he says.

“i’ll, uh, i’ll see you around, then?” taeyong says. “when—when mark gets home, i mean.”

“yeah,” johnny says. “see you around, taeyonggie.”

taeyong walks himself out of johnny’s bedroom, down the stairs, through the kitchen, and out the back patio door. it’s kind of poetic, he thinks, walking out the same way he walked in a week ago, when all of this first started. it’s already stiflingly hot, and taeyong is already sweating by the time he reaches the door to his own house.

he opens the door and as the cool air washes over him, he lets himself sink to the floor, head in his hands. he can’t put a name to the emotion that plants a lump in his throat and a knot in his stomach.

taeyong breathes slow, in through his nose, out through his mouth. his heart hurts a little in his chest, but he comforts himself with the knowledge that the hurt is only temporary. a week is only a week in the grand scheme of things, and taeyong thinks back to the point johnny made—taeyong is young, leaving for college in two weeks, with the world at his feet. 

he’ll move on, he’ll get over it.  _ johnny  _ will get over it, and then all that’ll tie them together anymore is their secrets.

taeyong lifts his head, stares out his kitchen window where he can still see johnny’s house, and the window he knows is the one with the broken lock in mark’s room, the one they strung cup phones out of when they were nine.

a flood of guilt makes his heart feel heavy, and through the thickness of it, he tries to find regret.

he finds none. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twit](https://twitter.com/_yeolocity)   
[tumblr](http://www.babyttaeyong.tumblr.com)
> 
> also this wasn’t beta read so if there’s mistakes, i’ll find them later *shrug emoji*


End file.
